


Guns

by bob_fish



Series: Wrong Turn 'verse [33]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Competitive Rebecca is competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomcheeses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/gifts).



"Have you measured them?"

Riza gave Rebecca a look. The sort of look she frequently found herself giving Rebecca. "Why would I even do that?"

"Just, you know. To get a fuller picture of the goods in question?"

"And not in any way so you can compare my boyfriend's bicep measurement with your boyfriend's bicep measurement?"

"We could compare them with the poke test, too," said Rebecca. She took a thoughtful sip from her water glass. "No, wait, arm wrestling. They're both big macho guys, I bet we could talk them into it."

Riza was fairly sure that at least one of their boyfriends had slightly more dignity than that.

"And hey, weights," said Rebecca. "How much can Miles bench-press?"

"I don't know," Riza lied.

"Okay, after lunch. I'm going to borrow a tape measure from Supplies. I'll do Jean, and you can do Miles. Care to bet?"

"No," said Riza. "And I don't want to hear any other measurements, either," she added quickly.

Rebecca raised both index fingers and started drawing them apart, one eyebrow raised.

Riza flipped up her menu like a shield.


End file.
